Personality Disorder
by Rhenei Ennui-A
Summary: Orihara Izaya the Great, unfortunately overslept and was forced to cooperate in some appointment he forgot. Now, he has to bear the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Orihara Izaya – the infamous Information Broker who lived around Shinjuku was awaken due to the sudden vibration of his ringing cell phone which was located near to his face. It seems the Informant stayed up late and just slept right on his computer desk.

Picking the small device up hastily with a slight annoyance expressed on his somnolent face. He hated being disturbed, especially when he's asleep.

"Hello?", he answered with a mild voice.

.

.

.

There was no response until the Informant spoke again.

"Excu-

"Seriously? Is that _all_ you can say to me?"

A familiar voice retorted and interrupted the Informant's muttering. He wanted to say something as a comeback though the caller yet again took advantage of the weary, slow-witted Informant at the moment.

"Oh come on Izaya! We agreed to do this! _You_ agreed to do this yet you didn't show up! Our appointment was supposed to be _seven thirty in the morning_! You could've at least called me if you did not want to come! I was in fact _waiting _for about three hours for your _arrival_! I was waiting for _you_! Wh-

The endless nagging of the caller led to the revival of the Informant.

"Um.. Pardon me but I don't really remember anything scheduled for today and besides, I don't do rendezvous that early even on how much my rich clients paid me. Why? Because it is not worth my sleep. So my point is, this is obvio-

.

.

.

Lighting struck the Informant as he recalled something really disturbing. His sweat dropped, gulped unknowingly and frowned at himself for being so forgetful which was highly unusual.

"Is there something _wrong_ Izaya? Why don't you continue what you were about to say? As I recall, you were proclaiming that I was some kind of con.", the caller exclaimed jeeringly knowing that the Informant obviously had harked back to his senses of yesterday's recollection.

Not knowing what to do, the Informant sighed at defeat.

"Shinra... Well boo hoo.. You got me, though I'm still not coming at our appointment. Wait, it's not really much of an appointment when the other party did not actually agreed whole heartedly or the other hand _forced.", _the Informant's flawless remark while spinning his computer chair with a cheerful expression despite of exhausted looks.

"Forced? Are you kidding me? When I asked you yesterday if you agreed, you nodded so basically it means yes and you're saying I _forced _you?! Do-

"Hahaha! Scary scary~ As expected." , he said with a twisted smile on his face.

"You are such a hypocrite Izaya."

"Ehh! Hypocrite is such a mean word! Try pleasing me for a change Shinra and maybe, just maybe I'll make an exception."

"Exception? Define exception."

"That's the spiri-

"Do you really think I'd play your games? Not in this lifetime."

"What about our _appointment?"_

_._

_._

_._

Silence took over the place. The Informant was surprised by the unusual response of his friend.

Definitely unusual. There could only be one reason for that.

"What are you planning Shinra?"

.

.

.

Then again silence filled up the room until he heard a certain noise on the phone.

**Did.. Did Shinra just laugh****_?_**

**_Tap Tap Tap_**

He heard something again but this time the sound was inside his apartment near to his location as he felt something poking his back. Of course, as a normal person would do he turned around then saw a familiar dark figure.

"Celty.."

A headless Dullahan and a companion of his friend Shinra, or more like his Lover.

"What brings you here Celty? If you're looking for a job then you can come next time.", being composed as possible with his fingers crossed, he looked at the Dullahan.

Then he started sliding his right hand slowly unto the side pocket of his fur jacket looking for a specific item, a switchblade. He would always carry those for protection though I don't think he could get away from this Dullahan.

**Shinra is definitely planning something for sure!**

**_Tap Tap Tap_**

The noise coming from was from the Dullahan's PDA. She was typing something. As I mentioned, the Dullahan is headless so without the PDA it couldn't communicate. Well, she couldn't communicate.

The Dullahan had stopped typing and presented it to the Informant.

"_**Why didn't you show up earlier**_?", it says

"Well, was I supposed to? I have my own free will. I do what I want. No one can stop me. Not even you.", the Informant replied scornfully without any sense of fear at the Dullahan.

**_Tap Tap Tap_**

The Dullahan was typing again.

"**_You could've at least called him_**."

"That's what he said earlier too.", he stopped in the middle of his sentence just to smirk at the Dullahan.

"You two are really of a kind. Does Lovers think alike these days?", he said sarcastically.

**_Tap Tap Ta_**-

"Just get to the point. What do you want? You wouldn't go here just to see my face. Or chat around asking why I didn't come earlier. So just spill it."

The Dullahan stared at the Informant for a minute judging by her actions and movement of her helmet. Then she started typing again.

"**_You should've come earlier.. Or this wouldn't have happened_**."

"This? What ar-

.

.

.

.

.

Lights out

The Informant was knocked unconscious by the Dullahan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaugh..", the Informant groaned at the pain he's feeling after he got punched in the stomach and got kicked in the face by the Dullahan. It's a miracle he's still in one shape after what it, well she did. Celty is exceptionally strong woman, well Dullahan.

"It seems you're awake now."

"Shi- Shinra.. You bastard.", the Informant hissed, disguising the pain as he could.

"It's your fault Izaya. You wanted the hard way. I tried talking it out to you but you kept playing word games at me so."

**_Tap Tap Tap_**

The Informant rolled his eyes as he saw the Dullahan typing at her PDA again knowing what she typed was for him to read.

"**_Don't worry Izaya. I won't hurt you this time, only if you try to get away._**"

"Well that's reassuring."

"**_Besides, this is for your own good_**."

"I highly doubt that. I know you're exactly not one of my biggest fans but this is way too overboard. Beating me unconscious just because I forgot an appointment? Tell me how good this is for me."

**_Tap Tap Tap_**

"Izaya you're missing the point here!"

"**_Do you even know what's the appointment for_**?!"

"For your Boyfriend's research I presume."

"No Izaya. It's not for my research."

"Then why do you need my blood for?"

"It's one of my preparations."

"For what exactly?"

"You'll understand soon enough. Learn how to wait for once."

**_Tap Tap Tap_**

The two just glared at each other at the moment until Celty shoved her PDA at Shinra's face.

"**_Enough with the chitchat Shinra, why can't you just explain it to him?. And you Izaya._**"

"What?"

"**_Just answer what is questioned to you._**"

Izaya then again rolled his eyes at the Dullahan. He couldn't do much with his current condition and with the strict security in his friend's apartment.

Shinra is an underground doctor and is living of course with his beloved Dullahan.

It took exactly half an hour putting in order the things needed for their appointment. Shinra was deliberately taking his time since he knew that the Informant cannot escape, thanks for its aching body and with the help of Celty.

The Informant was bored to death waiting for the so called appointment of his friend. A part of him was dead curious of what Shinra is about to do and the other part, irritation. He cursed himself for being slow-witted in the previous occurrence and now being forced to do whatever the appointment is for.

The Doctor never did mention any specific details related to their appointment, only where to meet and what do to, that's why he never really planned on going. Though the main reason the Informant didn't show up was because he overslept.

**_Tap Tap Tap_**

Izaya glanced at the Dullahan which seemed to be typing at her PDA then stood up and walked towards Shinra.

They seemed to be very suspicious so the Informant just kept observing.

The Dullahan showed her PDA at the Doctor. After that, Shinra took a few papers with him and a ball pen, grabbed a chair then placed it in front of Izaya. It seems the interrogation is about to start.

"What did you two talked about awhile ago?", the Informant asked without hesitation.

"Just Lover's stuff. Oh my Izaya! Are you interested in our lo-

"Don't act dumb Shinra. I'm absolutely not that blunt not to realize that you two are planning something stupid."

"Ehh.. Stupid? That's harsh Izaya."

"So you two _are _planning something up?"

**_Tap Tap Tap_**

"Hmm.. Guess." , the Doctor said coyly.

"Shinra you fu-

"**_Shinra, could you stop teasing him? Jeez! Just start it already! You do realize that he's coming later, don't you?_**"

Celty shoved her PDA at the Doctor's face again, but this time it's different. The location of her hand was at Shinra's face exactly, not making the Informant see what it typed.

"Oi Celty.. Let me read."

The Dullahan's hand went stiff until the Doctor interjected in Izaya's demand.

"Ehh.. But it's private. You shouldn-

"SHUT IT SHINRA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING?!"

The Dullahan and the Doctor was surprised at the Informant's sudden outburst though it was likely to be expected especially because of the forced part then plus Shinra's ambiguous way of speaking to him.

Celty was about to type something until they three were startled at the loud knock at the door.

"He's here."

"You were expecting someone? Who is it?"

"Oh you know him very well.", the Doctor said with a sarcastic tone.

"Huh?"

The Dullahan rushed through the door. Izaya's eye widened when he thought of a certain someone.

"Do- Don't tell me it- it's

The Informant's sentence was unfinished when the mysterious guest came to where they were.

"Shinra what were yo-

"Shi- Shizu-chan.."

It was Heiwajima Shizuo. The mortal enemy of the Informant.


	3. Chapter 3

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Heiwajima Shizuo – the so called Monster of Ikebukuro. He is widely known for his monstrous strength. And also known as the greatest adversary of Orihara Izaya.

The blonde almost snapped when he saw the Informant. The Dullahan beside him was startled that made herself clasp Shizuo with the use of her black shadow, that way the blonde couldn't even get near the Informant.

"WHY THE HELL IS _HE _HERE SHINRA?!"

"Get a grip Shizu-chan. Did you really think I like my current position right now?"

"SHUT UP FLEA! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"I dare you to try me."

"IIIIIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Shi- Shizuo! Calm down!"

**_Tap Tap Tap_**

"Calm down? I think those terms doesn't exists in hi- _it's _vocabulary. Though I fail to see if it has a brain considering his words and action."

"GO TO HELL!"

"**_Shizuo! Shinra has serious explanation to this so please get a hold of yourself!_**"

"WHAT COULD HE POSSIB-

zZap

.

.

.

"Hmm.. There. All better!"

The Blonde just got electrocuted. And the two other than the Doctor was very confused at what had occurred a moment ago.

"So Shinra.. You made Shizu-chan come here.. Just to electrocute him? Or is it one of your newly device which you haven't happened to test it so you used him or rather it as a Guinea Pi-

"No Izaya! That's horrible! Is that how you vie-

Celty threw the nearest thing around her which happened to be a vase at Shinra, grabbed him by his collar then shoved her PDA at his face.

"**_THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO THAT TO HIM?! THIS ISN'T A PART OF OUR PLAN! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I WAS TRYING TO CALM HIM DOWN?! COULD'NT YOU WAIT FOR AT LEAST A MINUTE?! SHIZUO MAYBE IS STRONG BUT HE IS HUMAN! HE IS NOT A MONSTER! HE IS NOT LIKE ME! SO HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?! ARE YOU EVEN CONSIDERED AS HIS FRIEND?!_**"

"It seems your getting a handful there Shinra.", the Informant grumbled at the two.

If the Dullahan happened to have a head then the Informant would hear all those words that was written at the PDA with matching voice which expressed confusion mixed with anger in the moment.

"Ce- Celty..! Ca- Calm down a bit.. wi- Will you?" the Doctor protested then continued his statement.

"You do realize tha- that, Shi-shizuo is not the type that could be soothed easily. You know that better than anyone else.. Be-besides.. Isn't it a little bit early for him to come over? I said he should come exactly twelve but-

"The time is exactly Twelve you know.."

.

.

.

.

" Okay. Thanks a lot Izaya. That's.. a great information you got ther-

The Dullahan punched the Doctor hard right at the stomach. She is indeed pretty pissed. The Doctor is fairly the one to blame since he was deliberately taking his time so well that he lost track of it.

"Aww.. What a sight! Lover's quarrel? I should probably video this one!", the Informant's sarcastic remark to his friend followed by another taunt up his sleeve.

"Karma's a bitch ain't it?"

The Doctor just glared at him scornfully. Seeing the two started to clash, the Dullahan released Shinra's collar then reached for his hand.

"Ehh! Done already? Shucks.. I was getting excited though, too bad..", the Informant groaned at the two, rolling his eyes sideways.

As the Doctor stood up, he patted his buttocks to remove the dirt from his lab coat then head straight towards Izaya.

"Shall we get started?.."

"Uughh.."

**_Hmnn... This better end well.._**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahem..", the Doctor started clearing his throat as he saw the Informant yet again rolled his eyes at him.

"Izaya.. What was your main reason of not showing up today?"

"Uughh.. That topic again? Don't you ever get tired of asking the same question over and over again?"

"As long as I get the right information out of you I'll ask as many times as possible thank you."

"Ughh.. Whatever."

"What was your main reason of not showing up at our meeting place and time?"

"Because I did not want to show up, Happy?"

"Besides that, are there any other reasons why you didn't show up? Wait let me rephrase that, no no wait. You pick the right term Izaya, didn't, couldn't, wouldn't. Pick."

"Pick."

.

.

.

"Celty darling.. Would you do me a favor?"

The Dullahan nodded at response. As she took a step bit closer to Izaya, the Informant's eyebrow twitched at suspicion mixed with fear I guess.

"Let me ask again Izaya. Are there _any other reason _why you didn't show up?"

Normally Izaya would of course remark yet again a sarcastic answer but this time, it's a big uh-huh because of course of the Dullahan. The Informant doesn't like to be beaten up very much, especially at his face where he truly adores and cherish.

"Heh.. Well played Shinra. Well played.", the Informant yet again sighed at defeat. At Chess, this move would be called Checkmate or something but this wouldn't halt the Informant's cleverness inside.

**Great! I overslept for the first time then forgot an appointment ****_for the first time_**** will result of what? Blackmailing me?! Not to mention beating me unconscious! Could this get any worse? Oh I forgot.. Shizu-chan is ****_also _****here. UGH! Just what are they planning?! God I hate this feeling!**

"For the fifth time, Are there _any particular reason_ of your actions today?"

"...Ugh.. I hate this.."

"Izaya yo-

"I FUCKING OVERSLEPT OKAY?! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Ehh~ The Great Orihara Izaya overslept? Haha~ How cute! No wonder you sounded like a girl back then!"

"Shut Up!"

"Haha~ Scary scary~ As expected."

"Tch"

"Okay. Next question. What did you felt when I disturbed your sleep?"

"What kind of fucking question is that?"

"Just answer Izaya.. Riiiiiight, Celty?"

"Tch.. Fucking bastard.."

"I repeat. What did _you felt _when _I_ _disturbed your sleep_?"

"What do you think?"

"Pissed maybe? Angry? Irritated? Annoyed? Feel free to choose the proper term you prefer."

"Go rot in hell Shinra."

"Tsk tsk tsk. You know Izaya, I never thought you'd be a masochist one day. Celty would you do the pleasure?"

**_Hmnn..Oh well.._**

With no further delay, Celty formed her black shadow into a scythe and took a step closer and closer to the Informant warily.

"Heh.. Your threatening me with the use of that thing? Please. Like I'm scared of you.", the Informant's pretense towards the Dulalan. Of course he should be nervous. Imagine what would she do again.

The Dullahan stood at the left upper corner of Izaya's location. Thinking that she'll beat him up again, the Informant turned a blind eye at her with moving his head at the opposite spot of where the Dullahan was standing.

"Tick tock tick tock. The clock is ticking Izaya. Pick your choice."

He never had a choice. It was partly one sided kind of game which the Doctor had the upper hand to. Yes, he never had a choice. Definitely a winning checkmate for them.

"Tch.. I'll gonna kill you after I get out of this shitty place.", the Informant's murmur.

"I'm guessing you give up then?"

The Informant didn't answer. He only gritted his teeth at response.

"Great! Where was I again? Ahh! What you felt! Right. What did yo-

"Annoyed of course! What would _you_ react if you were disturbed at your slumber?! Tch.. You lowly excuse of a doctor."

"Pfft.. How cute. Okay, last question.. Do you remember what exactly happened yesterday?"

"Huh?.. What do you mean by _exactly_? When you forced me to attend this kind of-

"So you don't remember?"

"Huh? I.. um.."

"Did your head, ached earlier? When you woke up?"

"Well.. yea.. I guess."

"Hmnn.. You remember _none_? At all? Not even one tiny detail?"

"Ehh..."

"But you _did_ remember that we had an appointment right? Well after you thought I was a con, _you did remember_.. Right?"

"Umm.. Yeah.. I guess."

"Did you ever ask yourself that.. Why.. did _you _Overslept?"

"What's the big deal abou-

"I mean is it even possible? You're Orihara Izaya! Come on! Back with your senses! Remember! Reminisce, Izaya!"

"I..."

"What day was it yesterday?"

**The date yesterday? The hell that's got to do with thi-**

"Hmnn? Why so silent Izaya? Cat got your tongue?"

**NO FUCKING WAY! IM- IMPOSSIBLE! I-**

"I assume you remember now ehh~"

"Wha- what are you talking about? Shinra you- you're so weird! Ha ha..."

"At this very moment, I guess you _do realize... _What is the appointment _for_, nee?"

The Informant, slyly, trying to avoid his friend's gaze which was really obvious, made his entire face flush, bloody-red while biting his lower lip slightly.

"Oh my! Izaya! You should see yourself at the mirror right now! Haha! How cute! But not as cute when you confessed to Shizuo last night."

"I WAS FUCKING DRUNK, SHINRA! DON'T EVER '_EVER' _ MAKE ME – URGH! AAHH! NO! I- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –

"You were blushing soooo hard! And flustered also! Haha! I even took a picture of it! And-

"SHUT UP! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! LET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Ehh! If you say things like that then it even makes me not want to see you free and besides, do you really want to wake Shizuo up?"

"I-

After the Doctor's impeccable goad, it made Izaya unable to speak, to remark in response, voiceless. But it sure made his mouth, wide open. So, then again, he bit his lower lip, harder this time, expressing his anger, humiliation.

"Plus, I scanned your blood for signs of homosexuality and-

"WHAT?! HOMO- ARE YOU RETARDED?! JUST NO WAY IN HELL THAT- NO! NOT SHIZU-CHAN! OF ALL PEOPLE! NO! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH A MAN! ESPECIALLY NOT A MONSTER!"

"Are you ever gonna let me finish my sentences?"

"WHY THE HELL NOT? YOU ARE FILLED WITH WHOLE LOT OF CRAP AND BULLSHIT! AND NOT- NOT ONE THING, EVEN MAKES SENSE! ALL YOU SAY IS JUST SO- ILLOGICAL!"

"Celty darling, Are you still there?"

Not looking back, the headless dullahan formed her black shadow into a medium sized scythe, considering the space in the apartment.

"I'll let you pick, do you want to spend the rest of your life here or-

"Shut your crap hole and continue so I can fucking go home!"

"Wise choice. So, as I was saying, the results were negative. It showed no signs of homosexuality-

"Of course not...", the Informant murmured.

"Hence, it begs a question. Do you like Shizuo? I mean, do you love him? Well, you did confess to him right? Yesterda-

"HELL NO! WHY QUESTION WHEN THE ANSWER IS PLAINLY OBVIOUS?!"

"I don't think so. Okay, let me reverse the question. Do you hate Shizuo?"

"OH HELL YEA-

"Why?"

"Because he's a monster."

"Any other answers?"

"Ugh.. He's totally unpredictable unlike other humans."

"Ahh.. I see. Those traits... Are the ones you hate the most in Shizuo eh? His monstrous strength, unpredictable nature but you mostly play with his temper right? And that makes him fairly predictable to me."

"So? What's your point? I make him pissed on purpose, Yes, but..."

"Hm?"

"At some points..."

"Yes?"

The Informant let out a sigh.

"The way he response to some of my schemes... is.. different at what I had in mind."

"Ahh~ Is that so? I see I see.. Heh~"

"Tch... Can I go home now?"

"If Shizuo-

"Uuuggh"

"AHEM! If Shizuo doesn't have those kinds of traits, would you love him like you love other humans?"

"If... A _big_ If."

"I say that's a Yes?"

"Probably."

"Be more specific Izaya-

**_Tap Tap Tap_**

"Hmn? Celty?"

"**_This is getting nowhere Shinra. Besides..._**", the dullahan emitted some black smoke which means, in Shinra's perspective, a sigh.

"Hmmn..."

.

.

.

.

**The hell… Why are they so silent?...**

The informant, confused, his gaze was somewhat caught by the knocked out, well-built ex-bartender at the nearest couch in the dullahan's upper location.

**I never knew Shizu-chan was such a heavy sleeper… Tee hee~ How adorable. Where's a camera when you need on-…**

"Ara... Izaya, just what are you smiling at?"

"Eh?", surprised at the Doctor's sudden remark, the Informant's face went stiff as he was stunned at what he said in his mind. Why indeed.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cu- cute?! Wha- No. N-no ju-. Just no. Not Shizu-chan. He's a monster. No. I… I hate him. I want to make him suffer. Yes… That's it. I would never. Never fall… for him.**

.

.

.

"Heh..."

"Huh? Izaya?"

"Uh? N-no... Nothing."

"Izaya...", the Doctor said as he stared at Celty, wondering the cause of the Informant's distressing expression.

"Izaya, look, I'm sorry."

"For what Shinra?"

"For forcing you, today. If, if you want. I can let you go free."

"Ah... Sure, thanks."

The look was still there, Shinra thought. An opening. Izaya was not the kind of person who would show such- humanly expressions. Well not in public, or so.

"Izaya, if something's bothering you. You- you could, tell me. I would like to help, as a friend."

"Friend? Yo-

"I know, I'm exactly so thick-skinned to call myself a friend of yours considering what I did today but, I would like to repent, now. So, if you need to talk, about your feelings, you- you could tell me. I'm, we're here."

.

.

.

" Shinra.", the Informant's gaze yet again met the blonde's figure.

"Don't worry Izaya. He's fast asleep. The volts I struck him was, well- a normal person would be at the hospital right now but, it is Shizuo. He would be able to handle it but the effect is pretty above average so, you can be assured that he's out cold."

.

.

.

"Ah... Okay."

"So, tell me. What is it that matter."

"Shinra... I-... Shizu-chan's an asshole. I hate him.", the Informant's eye was plainly staring at the floor. His face, woeful, sadden, hurt and pissed.

"Hmnn.. I see, continue."

"He... doesn't understand me, my feelings, at all. That.. insensitive brute, so blunt, he still doesn't realize... What I feel... I- I just, from the start."

"Izaya..."

"I- I really lo-

.

.

.

.

.

The Informant grinned. Twisted, insolent smile of his, showed.

"Ah, aha... AHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHHAA!"

"I- Izaya, wha-

"AHAAHAAAHAHAHAHAH! AAAHAHAHAH! Aahhah!", then the Informant let out a deep breath as he added.

"Ahh~ Gosh! I never knew this was so fu-

* * *

**Shinra... I-**

* * *

"What the?"

* * *

**Shizu-chan's an asshole. I hate him**

**Hmnn.. I see, continue**

* * *

"Shi- shinra."

* * *

**He... doesn't understand me, my feelings, at all. That.. insensitive brute**

* * *

"Sto-stop..."

* * *

**So blunt, he still doesn't realize... What I feel**

* * *

"Drop it Shinra!"

* * *

**I- I just, from the start**

**Izaya...**

* * *

"Shinra!"

* * *

**I-**

* * *

"SHINRA!"

* * *

**I really**

* * *

"**Shinra let's sto-**

* * *

**Lo-**

* * *

"DAMN IT SHINRA! TURN OFF THAT FUCKING RECORDER!"

"Hehe~"

"JUST WHEN DID YOU?!"

"I've known you far too long Izaya. You wouldn't give in just like that would ya? Heh."

"Go to hell. Tch. So what if you recorded it? I lied anyways."

"Ohh~ Is that so? Hmm, Lied eh? You know Izaya-

"SHUT UP."

"The way you said it."

"I said SHUT UP."

"Your voice, the way you spoke, it doesn't seem that way does it?"

"Go to hell."

"You've always been a good actor, right Izaya? You give out such perfect lies, as if it was the truth, nee?"

"Shinra..."

"Want me to play it again?"

"GO TO FUCKING HEL-

"**_Stop it Izaya. Calm down._**"

"CALM DOWN?! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TELLIN-

"It's like, tasting your own medicine right? Ain't karma's a bitch?"

"JUST WHAT IS IT THAT YOU FUCKING WANT?!"

"I want ehh~ I wonder."

"NAME IT SHINRA SO I CAN FUCKING GO HOME!"

"The truth. I want the truth, on what you feel about Shizuo."

"I'VE SAID IT FOR ABOUT A MILLION FUCKING TIMES! HOW MUCH MORE DO YOU WANT ME TO REPEAT OVER AND OVER AGAI-

"Do you remember what you said to Shizuo last night?"

"Wha- what?! I- what?!"

"Before you confessed."

"I WAS FUCKING DRUNK SHINRA HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER?!"

"You really don't remember?"

"I DON'T OKAY?! AND WHATEVER I HAVE SAID LAST NIGHT, IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE I _WAS DRUNK_ AND GUESS WHAT? I DON'T WANNA KNOW EVERY SINGLE DETAIL ON WHAT I SAID OR DID!"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Or did_? Oh I'm sorry, could you repeat that part?"

**SHIT**

"So you're saying that, not only you've confessed but you've also _done_ something else too? Why is that? Hmn? Izaya? Care to fill me in?"

"I was implying that-

"Excuses, Izaya. I don't need those."

"Apparently Shinra-

"Apparently? Please, it's obvious Izaya. Way too obvious, even for you. You've just made a hole into your statement and that I will-

"Shut your crap hole already."

"Since you've been very impatient, I will get straight to the point. You remember don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You remember _everything_, right? About last night."

"You are a new level of-

"Don't even think about escaping this one Izaya, you were the one that let me figure this out, you were the one who made such obvious mistake. So, don't think you can evade me this time. Your wit has come to an end."

**Fuck no. This isn't over. Not yet! Not ever. I- DAMN IT!**

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't wanna talk about it Shinra."

"So you do remember."

"I do. You happy? Now, let me leave. I promise not to take revenge. I'll even remember that this day never happened so-

"So you pretended yesterday never happened? Is that it?"

.

.

.

.

.

"I was drunk."

"Sure, they say you drink in order to drown your sorrow. But some also mentioned that sorrow could swim."

"What's your point?"

"You're using the word _drunk_ a lot lately, could I ask why?"

"Because I was, drunk."

"Ohh really? Should I ask Shizuo if he smelled alcohol in your mouth when you kisse-

"I- NO! SHUT UP! I DIDN'T KIS-

"Don't deny Izaya, I saw it with my very two eyes. You're out of your game now. You can't deceive me."

"NO! I-

* * *

**NO! I- I JUST WANT TO FORGET! I MADE A MISTAKE. I LET MY FEELINGS TOOK CONTROL OF ME. I- THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! I-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shizu-chan…**


	5. Chapter 5

January 28

10:29 pm

"Hey Izaya!"

"Ahh, well hello Shinra. Isn't this a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"You know what I'm here for, right?"

"So, you want me to go to a suicide mission? I knew you treasured me so much."

"Don't be silly Izaya, you know Shizuo isn't a killer. Today is his birthday, right? So-

"Just because it's his birthday today doesn't mean he'll let me slip by or even let me attend it. Besides, you really think I like this day?Today is his birth, _right_? And you know how much I hate him, _right_?"

"Don't be such a killjoy, in fact I even told him I would bring you along with me today!"

"And what? He agreed? Please, as if he would. Even I know he's, oh I mean- _it's_ not _that_ stupid enough to make that decision, still, it would be best if he wasn't even born from the start. This is the human race, monsters doesn't count."

"Stop that Izaya! Why are you so mean to him? He never did anything to you!"

"Certainly, he sure did not want to punch me when we first met. I'm such a bad person."

"You think? You were the one who kept paying gangsters to piss him off but oh well, past is past. So-

"Nope, I'm not going. Bye Shinra! See you soon! I'll miss you!"

"Izaya! Come on! It will be fun! Celty was the one who planned!"

"I thought so. That protozoan is so broke, he couldn't even buy himself some decent food and yet he affords to have a _birthday party_. Seems legit."

"Bro-broke? Izaya."

"What now?"

.

.

.

"He did agree, you know."

"What?"

"He agreed, that I would bring you along with me, today."

.

.

.

"_What_? Has he lost his protozoic mind? Why in th-

"So, if you really don't wanna come then, I won't force you."

.

.

.

10:41 pm

**He what? He agreed? Has his brain finally showed symptoms of damage? This is so unreal. I can't believe he just- ****_allowed_**** Shinra to****_ let_**** me- ****_Me_****, tag along. Wait, it doesn't matter anyways. I mean, why the hell would I care if Shinra has his- ****_its_**** permission. Besides, what good would come out if I attend any-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What good indeed.**

11:05 pm

"You should've not done this Celty. It- it's too much.

"**_Please let me be Shizuo, I want to do this for you. You're my friend. Your birthday only happens once a year, and you won't even celebrate it? It's not fair._**"

"Shizuo, give it up. Once Celty is determined to do something, you won't be able to stop her so just sit back and relax. Okay?"

.

.

.

"But…-

"No buts."

.

.

.

"By the way, did your brother contact you?"

"Huh?"

"Kasuka, surely he wouldn't forget his older brother's birthday right?"

.

.

.

"He did… contact me. We were supposed to meet this evening but-

"**_WHAT?! YOU- SHIZUO YOU HAD AN APPOINTMENT?! I- I'M SORRY- I- I DIDN'T KNOW! I-_**

"Oh, don't worry Celty, he called me that he couldn't come because of a sudden movie he was about to do so, he just sent me a gift in return."

"**_Thank god. I thought I-, Sorry Shizuo."_**

"Don't let it get to you Celty, I'm really, grateful, to both of you."

"Being an actor must be hard. You must be proud Shizuo."

"Um, yeah. I guess."

"**_Shinra, I thought you invited Kadota and his friends._**"

"I did but, they can't show up."

"**_Ehh? Why?_**"

"They were chasing this bunch of delinquents around Shinjuku but, they wanted to give regards though. Especially that-, what's her name again? E- Ahh, Erika, right. She was really looking forward coming here but I guess, the job was first priority so."

"**_Too bad._**"

"And…-

"**_And what Shinra?_**"

"I…-

"**_Hmm?_**"

.

.

.

.

.

_"__**YOU WHAT?!**_"

"Ce- Celty! Shh! You're making yourself suspicious. Calm down, I don't think he'll show up anyways."

"**_AND WHAT IF HE'LL SHOW UP? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA SAY?! SERIOUSLY SHINRA! WHY IN GODS NAME WOULD YOU INVITE HIM?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!_**"

"I just wanted them to make up. Aren't you tired that both of them are at each other's neck all the time? I thought now was the time to make a change you know. Since it's a brand new year an-

"**_GEE SHINRA, HOW HEROIC. BUT THIS IS SHIZUO'S BIRTHDAY! CAN'T HE AT LEAST ENJOY HIMSELF FOR JUST- I DON'T KNOW, A DAY MAYBE? OR PERHAPS A WEEK? I DON'T KNOW._**"

"You mean, a day without Izaya? Come on Celty, I've had enough of their senseless fighting already so I-

"**_I know you had the greatest intention but Shinra, DID SHIZUO REALLY AGREE? YOU LIED DAMN IT! If- A BIG IF he manages to change his mind and really show up today, what are YOU gonna do?!_**"

"Well I-

"Guys, is something the matter?"

.

.

.

"Oh no Shizuo, just feel yourself at home, don't mind us."

"O-okay."

.

.

.

"If- You don't really have to do this you know."

"N-no Shizuo please. Please? Do it for-

DING DONG

.

.

.

DING DONG

.

.

.

"I- I'll get it."

"Wa- wait! Shizuo-

"Haaa_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap_py Birthday Shizu-chan!"

"Shit…"

"I-Izaya! WHAT THE-

"Well hello Izaya-

"Shinra?!"

"Um, Eheh. Pardon me Shizuo. Let me talk at Izaya for a minute-

"Ehh! Shizu-chan I'm hurt! Why are you _sooo_ shocked? I thought you allowed me to participate in your so called birthday party, well. Heh, this was quite a surprise really. I mean, _Shizu-chan? Tolerating my presence_ just because it's his _birthday_? Hah! How amusing~."

"Wha- WHAT?!"

"I never thought there would come a day where _Shizu-chan_… Heh, never mind. It'd be too bad if I'll spoil the f-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LOUSE! WHY IN HEAVENS NAME WOULD I INVITE YOU IN-

.

.

.

.

.

"Shi-shizuo…"

"**_SEE SHINRA?! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED?!_**"

"You two… invited _him_?"

.

.

.

"Lo-look Shizuo-

"It- It's okay."

"Wha-what?"

"You two… were the one who planned this anyway… It's- , not my place to dispute something, right? Even if the flea itself is invited…"

"Wha- Excuse me?-

.

.

.

Explain Shinra, NOW!"

"Shut up Flea, you have no right to-

"Oh I have every right to Shizu-chan. I thought_ Shinra _had _your_ permission on-

"LE_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_TS GET STARTED NOW SHALL W-

"NO! Shinra, No! How about we clarify this issue nee? Shizu-chan-

"DO NOT CALL ME THA-

"Ugh, whatever. So, as I recall, you, Shinra, said that _you _had Shizuo's permission. _You_ _had his_ consent. Am I right?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Flea?!"

"What do you mean by wha-

.

.

.

.

.

Shinra… You-

"Come on now! Didn't Shizuo finally agree? Right, Shizuo?"

"Agree on what actually? He didn't have a clue about why I am-

.

.

.

Or did he now?"

"Izaya-

"Shizu-chan."

"What?"

"Did Shinra mentioned about bringing me here earlier?"

"What?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? Has your protozoic brain finally reached its limits-

"Just shut it and get straight to the point, stupid flea."

"Ugh, me, being called stupid by some whack job brute. How fulfilling. Anyways, Did Shinra perhaps asked your permission to let me take part on your birthday today?"

"HE WHAT?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"**_Shinra, you're dead._**"

"Uhh… Well. This is awkward."

"Shinra… You lied."

"Well, I thought you won't come but since you are already here, why don't we just celebrate together nee? Shizuo? The more the merrier, right?"

**_"Right._**"

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay."

.

.

.

**Okay?! That's it? This is…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heh, stupid brute.**

* * *

**A/N: **I appreciate for the review **HonouRyuX09**- Of course Izaya is way more cunning than Shinra, hell, everyone knows that fact but, just let me pursue my imagination (;=;) Hehe, no biggies! (^^) and also, thanks for stating your thoughts! (^^)/

**abubu-keyho,** Thanks for the positive feedback (^^).../

. . . .

I am lazy by the way.. and slow in the updates so.. (;=;) Pardon me.

and

I am deeply grateful for those who had wasted their time reading this... (=w=).../


	6. Chapter 6

"This is absurd.", Izaya thought.

Unbelievable, the perfect term to describe this very imminent moment. Imagine, Heiwajima Shizuo tolerating his utmost adversary in his _birthday_- _in his birthday_. Why? Because of a certain annoying nosy being that doesn't know its limits. And now, I made a total fool out of myself but, oh well. I might as well have fun by pissing Shizu-chan off.

Okay, so where was I? Right, at this instant, I am here in front of Shizu-chan while Shinra and his beloved Celty were arguing, of course. Why in heavens name would someone invite an enemy of the birthday celebrant? Typical Shinra, always finding ways to act hero-ish in front of Celty. His mistake, so my gamble starts.


End file.
